Лорен Фауст
thumb|250px|Лорен Фауст Лорен Фауст ( имя при рождении , род. 25 июля 1974 года в АнаполисеLauren Faust (англ.). IMDb. Дата обращения 25 января 2020.) — американский аниматор, сценарист, режиссёр и продюсер. Известна как создатель сериала «Дружба — это Чудо» для Хасбро. Лауреат премии «Эмми». Изучала анимацию в Калифорнийском институте искусств. Фауст состоит в браке с Крейгом Маккракен, совместно с которым создавала «Фостер: Дом для друзей из мира фантазий» и «Суперкрошки». Биография thumb|180px|В детстве Изучала анимацию в Калифорнийском институте искусств с 1992 по 1994 год. Затем два года работала аниматором в Turner Feature Animation, а затем еще два года в качестве аниматора для Warner Bros. Feature Animation. Начала работать в Cartoon Network Studios в 1999 году. Следующие четыре года работала раскадровщиком и сценаристом, а затем в качестве продюсера и руководителя сюжетаReber, Deborah In Their Shoes: Extraordinary Women Describe Their Amazing Careers. Издат Simon & Schuster. isbn 978-1-4391-0370-8. С.234—236. 11.5.2010. 13 марта 2004 года вышла замуж за Крейга Маккракена. Ранняя карьера Фауст была сосредоточена на анимационных художественных фильмах, таких как «Коты не танцуют», «Волшебный меч: В поисках Камелота» и «Стальной гигант» в качестве аниматора. Фильмография Фильмы Телевидение Премии thumb|190px|Лорен Фауст и Крейг Маккракен с «Эмми» в 2008 году ; Номинации на ЭммиLauren Faust, Awards. IMDb. Дата проверки 27.1.2020.: * Выдающаяся анимационная программа, 2001, Суперкрошки (1998) * Выдающаяся анимационная программа, 2004, Суперкрошки (2003) * Выдающаяся анимационная программа, 2006, Фостер:Дом для друзей из мира фантазий (2004) * Выдающаяся анимационная программа, 2007, Фостер:Дом для друзей из мира фантазий (2004) * Выдающаяся короткоформатная анимационная программа, 2015, С приветом по планетам (2013) ; Номинации на Энни: * «Writing in an Animated Television Production», 2005, Фостер:Дом для друзей из мира фантазий (2004). * Выдающаяся анимационная программа, 2020, DC девчонки-супергерои (2019) В 2009 году получила премию Эмми "Outstanding Animated Program" за работу над Фостер:Дом для друзей из мира фантазий (2008). Дружба — это чудо Работа с Hasbro thumb|250px|Кадр из титров, Лорен Фауст указана как автор идеи В 2010 году Лорен предложили заняться перезапуском франшизы Мой Маленький Пони . Она с энтузиазмом взялась за работу. Она постаралась уйти от традиций мультсериалов «My Little Pony» (1984–1987) и «My Little Pony Tales» (1992). По её задумке, характеры персонажей должны были получиться более яркими и насыщенными, а сюжет иметь больше приключенческой составляющей. Этот выбор впоследствии определил популярность сериала не только среди целевой аудитории, девочек дошкольного и младшего школьного возраста, но и среди парней старших классов школы и мужчин возрастом до бесконечности. Лорен собрала команду сценаристов, художников, композиторов, хорошо себя зарекомендовавших и с некоторыми из которых она уже работала в прошлых проектах. Вместе они создали, так называмую, библию проекта, содержащую основы создаваемого мира, характеры и внешний вид персонажей, дизайн локаций и примерный сюжет на первый сезон. Быстро были созданы две пилотные серии (Магия дружбы. Часть 1 и Часть 2), в которых Лорен выступила сценаристом. Начало было одобрено Хасбро, и руководство приняло решение делать полный сезон. Она написала текст песни для заставки сериала. Лорен совместно с Эми Китинг Роджерс написала сценарий для третьей серии (Приглашение на бал), после чего занималась координацией проекта, целостностью сюжета и продюсированием. После старта второго сезона (Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 и Часть 2) Лорен ушла из проекта, занявшись мультсериалом "Super Best Friends Forever". Тем не менее, на протяжении всего сезона она ещё активно участвовала в его развитии в роли консультанта по сюжету и продюсированию. С апреля 2011 года она больше не участвовала в разработке. Её обязанности взяла на себя Меган Маккарти. По заявлению мужа Лорен, она небыла рада своему уходу из сериала. Она не смогла зделать то что хотела. И он знает что у неё были большие идеи но он не знает смогла ли она реализовать их на экране. В начальных титрах всех серий My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, в ветке Девочки из Эквестрии и Радужный рок, а также на сайте Хасбро до сих пор присутствует её имя, как создательницы мультсериала, но в Играх дружбы про неё забыли. Благотворительный аукцион thumb|left|Набросок Дерпи Лорен Фауст. Лорен Фауст приняла участие в благотворительном аукционе в помощь пострадавшей Японии в 2011 году, продав несколько своих зарисовок из "Дружба — это Чудо". В дополнении к эскизам, нарисованным в 2008 году, она нарисовала новый эскиз Дерпи, который был продан за 2 151 долларов.Derpy Hooves: Lauren Faust MLP:FIM Original Art listed for charity. Проверено 20 августа 2011. Архивная копия. За архивировано 29 Января 2020. Аукционер прямо назвал персонажа Дерпи Хувз. Позже набросок был изменён для панели в комиксе из журнала Trixie N'abandonne Jamais! Отношения с фэндомом Во время первого сезона Лорен Фауст стала использовать свою страницу на DeviantArt (никнейм Fyre_flye) для ответов на вопросы, касающиеся шоу. Позже из них она сформировала FAQ, в основном содержащий вопросы о мультсериале, о себе и профессии художника/аниматора. Также в нём она несколько раз упомянула, что не может отвечать на все вопросы фанатов по двум причинам. Во-первых, она уже не участвует в проекте и не владеет всей информацией. Во-вторых, она не имеет права разглашать ещё не анонсированные подробности, даже, если они ей известны. Тем не менее, Лорен тепло отзыватся о сообществе, сложившемся вокруг мульсериала, и старается участовать в его жизни по мере сил. Она принимает участие в конвентах, конференциях. Лорен выступала продюсером документального фильма "Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony". Она же предоставила некоторые материалы для проекта "The Sugarcube Critic". Когда же у команды разработчиков Mane6 возникли проблемы с авторскими правами на персонажей игры Fighting Is Magic Лорен взяла проект под своё крыло, выступив разработчиком и дизайнером. Личная жизнь Фауст за мужем за Крейгом Маккракеном с 13 марта 2004 года. Крейг создал мультсериалы «Фостер: Дом для друзей из мира фантазий», «Суперкрошки» и «С приветом по планетам»Liz Ohanesian «Lauren Faust: Let’s Hear It for the Girls» Архивная копия, L.A. Weekly People 2012 issue, May 17, 2012. Они познакомились когда работали над третьим сезоном мультсериала «Суперкрошки». И продолжили работать над «Фостер: Дом для друзей из мира фантазий». После прекращения работы над «Дружба — это Чудо» они объединили усилия в работе над мультфильмом «С приветом по планетам»People Are Kids, Too Опубликовано в The Grid TO. Архивная копия. . В середине 2016 года Фауст взяла декретный отпуск, чтобы позаботиться о своей новорожденной дочери . Цитаты ; О Брони : the strong male following of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010): The fact that they (gave the show a chance) and that they were open-minded and cool enough and secure in their masculinity enough to embrace it and love it and go online and talk about how much they love it - I'm kind of proud. Галерея Примечания Ссылки * Статья в русской Википедии * Статья в английской Википедии * Страница в IMDB * Страница LinkedIn * Твиттер * Инстаграм * DeviantArt ** FAQ de:Lauren Faust en:Lauren Faust es:Guionistas#Lauren Faust it:Lauren Faust pl:Lauren Faust sv:Lauren Faust Категория:Творческий коллектив Категория:Женщины Категория:Незавершенные статьи